


Carl Lifts a Dumb Playground

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [26]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Self-explanatory.





	Carl Lifts a Dumb Playground

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of works inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

"Hey playground!" Carl yells at a deserted playground with one or two walkers roaming in the distance. His voice echoes across.  


"Well if you don't want to speak back, that's just fine," he scoffs, and then picks the entire playground up from the bottom.


End file.
